Somethings just don't matter!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Chad helps - don't tell him I used that word - Sonny catch up with a few things over fro-yo's! Also, Mandy is back! Hope you guys enjoy this...!


SONNY WITH A CHANCE

Sonny Munroe walks into the prop house and is welcomed with huge cries of joy and "woo-hoo's".

"Awww… thanks you guys!!" said sonny with the typical fat grin on her face.

She did not get a reply. She then notices that they were not even looking her way and had not even noticed her come in. She turns her direction to where the rest of her cast mates are looking. She sees an average size brunette, a familiar face, grinning widely at them all. She immediately recognises who she was looking at……….MANDY!!!!

"Hey……you're Mandy! I'm so excited to see you. Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe and I'm a huge fan. I felt so bad that I did not get to see you when I joined the show and now…."

"Is this my replacement?" said Mandy cutting her short.

"Oh! You didn't know? Of course, now you're a big star, you might not have the time! That's what Chad always says but I know that he secretly watches it and just pretends that he does not because you know…."

"Does she always talk so much?" Turning away from Sonny, Mandy asks Tawni, again cutting her short.

Sonny, as oblivious as she is with sarcasm and bad attitude, continues talking.

"So I would love watching the reruns with you and hear your opinions…."

"Yeah, maybe another time!" said Mandy.

"Let's go to the commissary" squeals Tawni dragging whoever was in close proximity to her. Suddenly Sonny finds herself all alone in the prop house.

"Okay! She was pre-occupied with excitement of seeing her old friends again. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends once she gets past that" Sonny thinks out loud, the famous grin appearing back to its rightful place when Chad walks in on Sonny nodding to no one in particular and starts laughing at the sight of it. Sonny turns around, the grin wiped out, as she knows exactly who is behind her.

"Chad!" she said, raising one eyebrow.

"So-oh-ha-n-he-ny!" he managed.

"And who's that?" she says laughing at her own joke. "Get it?!" she holds on to the couch laughing. "So funny!"

Chad raised his eyebrows at her, puts his hands up and says "Why did you have to ruin it? Before you answer that, I saw Mandy walking out of here. How long is she here?"

"Oh I don't know!" She narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" he brushes it off. "So you guys met?"

"Hmmmm, yeah! Not the traditional way but yeah, we did!" she said looking away. "She seems nice" she drags while joining her hands in front of her.

"So you hate her?!" he says putting his hands in his pockets.

"Of course not! How did you get that from 'She seems nice'?! Chad… If you.." she continued but was cut short.

"Good! So do I!" He clicks his tongue, snaps his fingers, winks and walks out!

Sonny yells after him "Big surprise there Chad!"

Chad waves at her without looking back and continues walking out.

THEME SONG :D :D

Sonny joins the rest of the gang at the commissary. She sits next to Tawni and tries to catch up on what they are talking about.

Sonny smiles at Mandy and the latter does not acknowledge it. So Tawni is saying, " Did you check out the new store Style-one? It has the most amazing collection of Coco-moco lipsticks. Mandy says, "Oh! Yes I love that store. Been there 5 times already and…"

Sonny thinks to herself. "Hey, I have been there. Maybe I could share something about that!" So when Mandy finishes talking, Sonny begins, "Yeah, the other day at the store, I found the cutest pair of converse shoes that I though would go brilliantly with my purple dress but…."

Again interrupting, Mandy says to Tawni, "Converse with a dress?! Wow!" She rolls her eyes. "You were right Tawni. She has a horrible sense of fashion."

Sonny's face falls. Of all the things that Tawni could say for a first impression, she says that. But Sonny already knew Tawni's opinions on her fashion sense but somehow hearing it the way Mandy said it, it hurt.

"Tell me about it." Tawni says and continues, " So they have the best collection of accessories, bags and clothes. Its almost as good as Tawni Town!"

"Oh Tawni Town!. I miss that place" says Mandy laughing.

Listening to them talk, Sonny realises that being really good friends, they probably must miss each other a lot, have a lot to talk about and that she most probably is intruding. So she moves away from them and sits next to the rest of her cast mates. But here too, she finds them talking about the old times, that is before Sonny joined the cast. They seemed so happy reminiscing, almost as if they were missing it.

Exactly when she starts feeling a little down, she hears Tawni talking about the check-it-out girls sketch and hears her say something like "We would have had so much fun doing it."

Unable to listen to it more she walks away from them to get some frozen yogurt to make herself feel better.

After eating some yogurt, Sonny thinks to herself , "Obviously I'm overreacting. They most definitely would have had a blast working together and are meeting after such a long time. They are most probably back in time, blurring the present. It's ordinary that they behave like that. They'll come around"

She eats the remaining of her yogurt quite happily. "I'll just spend the day by myself."

"What's cooking Sonny?" she heard Chad.

"Or maybe with Chad!" she thinks and turns to him. "Hey Chad!"

"Why are you sitting here and not with the Randoms? Let me guess… Mandy?" he takes a seat by her.

"I didn't ask you to guess Chad… and no, Its not Mandy. I just thought I'll give them time to go down memory lane. That's all!" And then she adds in a hurry, "Please do not read more into it."

"Fine!" he scoffs.

"Good!" she replies.

"Don't you want a yogurt?" she asks him. "No!!" he says, putting his hands behind his chair. "Well then, stop staring at mine!" she says teasingly and defensively shielding her yogurt. When Chad's about to retaliate, the 'Randoms' get up from their table and start walking out.

"Where you guys going?" Sonny asks as they pass her table. "To the park, for a picnic!" replies Grady.

There is an awkward pause during which Chad observes the two parties curiously! And then, he deliberately turns slowly to face Sonny and smugly says, "Aren't you going along Sonny?"

Sonny glares at him and then looks up at them, smiles uncertainly and says, "Sure! I'd love to!"

Mandy, taking notice of Sonny for the first time here says with a fake apologetic look, "I was actually hoping to spend some time alone with my friends… So if you don't mind, we'll see you later." She walks out followed by Tawni who had not noticed any of this. Nico and Grady follow them, after profusely apologising to Sonny.

Chad snorts and tells her, "Yeah, she seems delightful!"

Sonny, after taking her time to realise that Mandy actually does not like her, decides on using her infamous method to patch things up – her peace picnic with egg salad.

Chad, observing the gradual transformation from a sad- dejected look to THE grin and sparkly eyes, says "Oh no! What are you going to do?"

For an answer, he only received an even bigger grin (if that is even possible) !!

COMMERCIAL

The next day, Sonny walks into the prop house all ready for executing her plan. She finds Mandy sitting alone on the couch reading Tween weekly, which was exactly what she wanted.

She stands in front of Mandy hoping she'll look up but Mandy only turns to the next page. So Sonny, never giving up as usual, clears her throat with an "Ahem!!"

Mandy slowly looks up with a 'What do you want?' look.

"Hey Mandy!! I thought we both could talk and get to know each other. I also made you some egg salad and trust me, once you've had mine, you'll never want to eat anything else!!"

"Why should I eat that again?" says Mandy turning to her magazine again and looking utterly bored.

Still undeterred, "Look Mandy, I don't know why you are not that fond of me, but I really like my cast mates and all of you guys are the best of friends so I would really like to get along well with you and I'm sure once you get to know me, whatever misconceptions you have of me will vanish!" Sonny finished with a smile.

"Look New girl, I'm going to say this just once. You are at 'So Random!' because I got a better job. You are just my replacement to keep the show going. I don't like you! And I never will!" Mandy finished in a tone that suggested that the conversation was over.

"Oh is that so? Well, All I have now to say is I have tried to be your friend and that you will be missing out on a lot!" Sonny places the egg salad on the table and walks out to the commissary.

She sits silently at a table, a little disgruntled at what just happened, whilst trying to process and settle it in her mind.

A hand suddenly pops up placing a yogurt in front of her while the body takes a seat beside her.

"Let me guess!" says Chad's voice. She turned to stare at him. He looks at her expectantly while she takes the frozen yogurt and then looks back at him with a smile. "Fine! Go ahead and guess." She takes a spoonful and puts it in her mouth.

Chad 'yay-s' and makes himself comfortable on the chair, placing one leg on top of the other and his arm on the back of her chair.

"You made your famous egg salad and gave it to her. And she gave it right back to you."

"Wow Chad, you managed to guess this one right!" she says in fake surprise and he triumphantly smiles. She laughs at this and after a while, they both fall silent.

She puts her head down and starts meddling with her spoon while all signs of laughter vanish from her face. "Why do you think she hates me Chad? I mean, how can you just hate someone without knowing them? And my friends are so happy to see her. I almost feel as though they miss having her on set and would like it that way again and…"

He lets her ramble on like this for a while and then stops her when he started losing track of what was being said. "Just a minute there Sonny!" She stops and looks at him.

"I'm not sure I caught all that you were saying. I mean, I missed a few, well, because I was not listening, it got boring after the second line. But I get the basic picture. You are whining about why she hates you and if your friends still like you… Firstly, what's not to hate?"

Her eyes pop up when he says this and she says sadly, "There is a lot to hate about me?"

"Of course there is! You're pretty, funny, creative, sweet and a huge hit around here. And I just found out that they are going to kill off Mandy's character in that new show of hers. She is obviously jealous and knows she has no chance of getting back on this show with you around. And your friends are just excited about seeing Mandy again. I'm sure they're not considering her back in the show and you out. I swear, you are so much better than her. Trust me! And I'm not talking only about the acting. So if I were you, I'll just let her be!"

"I know that is impossible for you… " he finishes looking away and around the commissary.

She, processing all that Chad told her, is staring at him when a small smile creeps into her face. When she doesn't look away from him, he starts to feel a little uncomfortable and forces himself to look at her. "What?" he asks.

The smile just gets bigger when she says, "You really think I'm pretty?"

Chad snorts and 'Pffts' and sits up straight on his chair and still could not shake away her smile. "Did I say that? I must have been sleep talking?" he states defensively.

"You sleep talk about me? Awww…" she says and begins laughing. Seeing that she was pulling his leg now, he says "Really Sonny? Really?" while she continues laughing at him. He gets back into his comfortable position, seeing that he was out of the danger zone now and takes the spoon from her hand to take a bit of her fro-yo while she continues laughing!

Sonny looks at Chad as she suddenly feels much better. She thinks, "Somehow whatever happened the day before and a few minutes back doesn't seem to matter. It all seems so futile. And only now seems to matter…..Chad!

When he gives her spoon back to her, he looks up and she is still smiling at him. "I know it is very hard to look away from a face like mine Sonny, Actually I don't but seriously..." Sonny interrupts. "Thanks Chad!" she says sweetly.

"For the yogurt? No problem!" he says smiling back. "For everything!" she corrects him and is about to say something else when the gang walks in.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?" Nico greets, taking a seat by her.

"Even I feel like having a fro-yo. Chad, get me one!" Tawni says sitting beside Chad who just gives her a 'Go-get-it-yourself-and-please-don't-bug me.-I-don't-wish-to-get-up-from-my-very-comfortable-position' look.

"I'm really hungry. Let's go to a good restaurant for a nice lunch" says Grady, getting up even before he sat on his chair.

"Yeah, that sounds like a very good idea!" Tawni and Nico agree and get up from their respective chairs.

"And I've to tell you guys this really funny story. Its so funny, you'll cry laughing!" added Grady excitedly. At this, Sonny turns to Chad while he gives her a 'What did I tell you?' and then a 'Yes, I'm awesome! I know!' look.

"You coming Chad?" Nico asks.

"Of course he is!" Sonny answers .And they all walked out of the commissary while Grady starts narrating his story!

THE END


End file.
